Everything is Mimi
by x Rajah x
Summary: Roger composes an impromptu song for Mimi after she has a bad day. Pure fluff and giggles. Not a crackfic, but it is pretty silly! RogerMimi fun.


Title: Everything is Mimi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Roger composes an impromptu silly song for Mimi to cheer her up after she has a bad day. Pure fluff and giggles.

Notes: I'm in the school production of _Bye Bye Birdie, _and Roger's little ditty in this is a parody of _Everything is Rosie._

It's not much like it though. I had to change like, all the lyrics! ;)

* * *

With a rattle, her keys were tossed against the counter and she entered the loft, swiping a weary arm across her face. Eyes dulled from exhaustion, she looked around, seeing no sign of her boyfriend anywhere.

She let out a frustrated sigh and slipped out of her tall black boots, calling out, "Roger?" Her voice rang through the loft, sounding small and pathetic, like a sad whimper. She cringed at the sound. The wind whistled through the drafty dust-caked window and upon it she heard faint guitar chords.

A half smile turning up the corners of her lips, she rubbed her forehead, her temples throbbing. Floating aimlessly toward the door, she grabbed a pair of worn slippers and padded up the stairs, pushing open the creaky door to the rooftop. The guitar chords got louder, and she felt a twinge of delight, the moonlight suddenly casting a haunting shadow over Roger, seated on the metal fold-out chair, arms laden with the instrument.

His eyes roved upward and he lit up with an instant smile, and she regretted the awful mood she was in that made her unable to return it. Her eyes downcast, she stood there a moment, and then Roger rose. The guitar was set down and she was taken swiftly into his arms. Warmth enveloped her and she inhaled, the familiar safe feeling of being held by him taking her over.

Her dark curls spilled against the faded leather of his jacket and his lips pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked softly, and she closed her eyes. His ability to read her was uncanny.

"Bad day." She muttered, hating how her voice sounded like a half-sob. She squeezed him tighter. He accepted the gesture, supporting her weight and leading her over to the chair, positioning her upon his lap. She curled her arms around him and let her legs dangle off one side, feeling an instant shield to any biting wind she had felt before.

"You want to talk about it?" He coaxed, stroking her hair with his calloused musician's hands. She sighed lightly.

"The boss was being an ass, as usual. I don't know why I let it get to me. And I've had a terrible headache all day."

He ran a finger down her cheek, smirking. "You know I hate your job. And I know, a lot of times, you do too... why not quit?"

Something seized in her chest and she croaked, "We need the money."

"No, we don't." He replied quietly. "Besides, you could get a better job... one with a boss who doesn't treat you like shit and make me want to beat him to a pulp." She dared to giggle softly, and then yawned. "I don't know, Roger... I just..." She broke off, and he adjusted his arm, letting it drape lazily across her small shoulders.

"You're tired." He commented.

"Completely wiped." She agreed, nodding. He leaned his head against hers and she gazed silently at the stars for a minute before asking. "What were you playing?"

"Oh, nothing..." He murmured slyly.

"Nothing?" She questioned, lifting her chin a bit to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He avoided her gaze, chuckling a bit deep in his chest. "Roger Davis..." she scolded playfully, but she stopped, sighing contentedly. Her head pillowed against him again and she whispered, "Sing to me."

"Sing to you?" He repeated slowly, and she felt his green eyes upon her face. "Yes. You know I love it when you sing to me, baby."

"Hm..." Was his response and he appeared thoughtful.

"Sing me whatever song you were working on... and don't say you weren't working on anything, I heard you, Roger." She requested sweetly, laughing at his amused face.

"It's not finished." He protested.

"So what?" She countered. "Finish it now. Here. I want to listen."

"I thought you had a headache?" He attempted to back out of it, smiling roguishly. She bit her lip and sent him a half-nod.

"But your music is always soothing to me, unless you're playing that damn Musetta's Waltz again..." She told him.

He laughed then, eyes shining. "Okay... if you insist, Mimi...." She clambered out of his lap and carefully picked up his guitar, plopping it gently into his lap. Then, she lowered herself beside the chair, folding her hands in her lap.

She watched him fumble with several strings, and then turn his face upward, at which point she let a huge, reassuring smile grace her lips. He grinned back. "Here's what I have so far..." And a few light, bouncy chords spilled from his fingertips, making her smile instantly, as she remembered hearing them during her ascent up the stairs.

He repeated the sequence a few times, then it sped up the slightest bit, and he sang, _"I was always crazy for plaid; I confess that nothing made me brighter..."_ And she laughed aloud, noting that he struggled not to do so himself.

"Roger!" She giggled, "You're making this up!"

He gave her an ominous look, and then grinned, continuing, _"But now I've got someone in my life..." _And he looked at her seriously, sending a warm blush to her mocha-colored cheeks. _"A girl who makes me happier and lighter!"_

_He wasn't singing before_, She realized. _Just playing. He really IS making this up on the spot._ She giggled again and he winked impishly.

_"I was much too fond of guitars,"_ She watched the wheels turning in his head and listened to the lyrics that he spouted randomly. _"Making music was for me... but now someone makes me smile wide," _He paused dramatically, waggling his eyebrows at her. _"A lovely little Mimi who loves me!"_

The cheer-me-up was working. Mimi merely looked on in amusement. The chords slowed again and Roger began to rhyme carefully. _"Now my life is dreamy, when I'm with my Mimi, with a girl like Mimiiiiiiiiiii...."_ He crooned, extending a hand to her momentarily before picking up the tune again. _"How could I be blue?"_

She sat up straighter., knowing that a permanent grin was now plastered to her face. He looked directly at her.

_"We can be quite steamy..."_ He sang suggestively, and she exhaled a surprised laugh. _"Me and little Mimi, magic like a genie, and enchanting as a star,"_ And he pointed theatrically to the blanket of the night sky above them, cheekily grinning.

_"Oh... I've loved girls in times before and they say true love's not real,"_ Roger lamented softly, stopping the guitar altogether and stretching a hand down to clasp hers. _"Well, I don't agree, take it from me, how else can I explain what it is that I feel.....?" _

She blinked as he disentangled her fingers from his and reclaimed the guitar, beginning the musical accompaniment again. _"For my pretty Mimiiiiiii?"_ He asked, and she propped her chin in her hand, smiling in between her fingers.

_So far so good on the rhymes,_ she thought.

Then, Roger's face screwed up slightly in thought and his eyes twinkled in concentration. _"She looks good in a bikini..."_ He started again, barely suppressing a laugh at the lyric.

Her eyes widened.

_"She never is a meanie, oh dear, I love her so!"_ He exclaimed, and she laughed again, shaking her head in wonderment.

_"Now everyone who sees me,"_ He strummed the guitar methodically, then turned his gaze to her once more. _"Inquires about Mimi, and how a girl like Mimiiiiiiiii, could make me so aglow?"_

He looked quite proud of that particular stanza, and she gave him an impressed nod, still smiling at the silly lyrics beforehand, though. _"Oh, I never really liked pasta, but I love her linguine..."_ He proclaimed, and she was assaulted with hysterical memories of attempting to cook dinner with Roger and the disaster that followed.

Giggles tumbled from her mouth and she leaned back, gasping. Roger held it together, however, and letting his fingers fall slack once more, he smiled and flourished an arm over where she sat, adding, _"Oh, she looks so fine in her simple dress..." _

She eyed the sheath of purple that she'd thrown on over her dancing garments, and then shot her eyes back up to his.

_"I really love my Mimi best!"_

"I love you, too!" She half-mouthed.

He went on, _"There's one girl sweeter than all the rest…" _The tune started again. _"And it's my little Mimiiiiiii..."_ She grinned appreciatively. _"Better than martinis!"_ He pronounced, _"Or coffee that is creamy."_

She laughed, thinking the song was over. "Roger that was... your best song yet." Her eyes danced with mirth.

He held up a finger and finished, _"Mimi, I love her so. She sometimes likes to tease me, but only she can please me... and that is why I want her to be... my Mimiiiiiiiiii!"_ And with several striking staccato chords, it ended.

He set down the instrument and she threw herself into his arms, lips curved upward. "Did you like it, baby?" He asked. "Be honest. Because that was completely..." He chuckled. "Completely impromptu."

"I loved it." She told him seriously. "Goofy lines and all." With a giggle, she realized that her temples were no longer throbbing, and she could not longer remember why she'd come home in such a negative mood in the first place. She promptly tossed her slender arms over him and hugged him tightly, which surprised him, but he welcomed it, rubbing the small of her back comfortingly. "Thank you, Roger." She said genuinely, smiling as they broke apart.

"No problem. I think that one's going to be a hit. Should I send a demo tape in of _Everything is Mimi_?"

"That's what you're calling it?" She laughed.

He nodded and chuckled too. Then she gratefully and eagerly pressed her lips to his, letting this gesture speak as it was designed to by nature when words were irrelevant. He seemed to sense the real message in her action and returned it without hesitation.

When she relented and inhaled the night air, a contented smile was on her face. "You feel any better?" He inquired, concern lacing his words.

"Much." She told him, settling back into his lap. Silence lapsed between them for a moment. "I don't want to go inside yet." She finally proclaimed, only too happy to remain where they were.

"Me neither." He agreed, slowly slipping a hand into hers.

"Just hold me?" She requested, brown eyes flickering inquisitively to his relaxed face.

"Never close enough." His breath tickled her ear and she felt her heart shudder with delight. Her head fell slowly against his shoulder and she yawned, cuddling closer to him. The sounds of the city faded out around them.

* * *

Wow, I haven't written fluff silliness between those two in TOO long! :D I love them so. (huggles Roger and Mimi, especially Roger, because he's the bestest ever.)

Reviews?


End file.
